


Out of My Depth

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Rock Salt [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Are Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Raised Apart, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean needs advice and hopes that Jody has the answer he needs.





	Out of My Depth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square First Time/ Last Time on my Trope Bingo card.

Dean paced in front of the police station. It rankled every nerve in him that he was willing going to walk in there. He always avoided anything that had to do with the law unless he had no other choice. He wasn't going in there to sweet talk a file out of someone. He didn't need to try to figure out a way to help someone get out before they could be processed. He was there for a much scarier reason.

It was now or never he thought as he took a deep breath and walked into the lobby. He stopped at the first desk he saw and asked if sheriff Mills was free.

He was happy and just a bit nervous when he was waved through to her door. He never would've thought that he would be going to the sheriff for advice. It was yet another thing to add to the _Things Dad Will Never Forgive Me Doing_ list. He never would've believed that he could do so many things that John would disapprove of.

"Dean," Jody grinned as he quietly slipped into her office.

"I hate to interrupt anything important." Dean nervously ran his hand through his hair. A small part of him hoped she wouldn't have time to see him.

"Have a seat." she grinned as she pointed at the chair across from her desk. "What brings you in today?" 

"I have a problem." Dean flashed his most charming smile at her.

"Would that be a legal one or a hunting problem?" she asked pulling a notebook out from a drawer. Dean was surprised by her eagerness to help him. 

"We haven't been on a job since Sammy lost his dad. I'm sure we will be back on the circuit soon enough. I don't want to rush him." He was amazed that Sam had been keeping it together as well as he had been. He doubted he would've been as level-headed if he were in Sam's shoes. He was still hurt that his own dad couldn't be bothered to call him. He'd picked up the Impala from the impound yard and hadn't given Dean a second thought.

"That's a good plan. I hate to say this but I'm afraid it's going to hit him like a ton of bricks later. I'm glad you're there. I don't have to worry he's going to be alone when he finally breaks down. We've gotten off topic. You said you had a problem. What can I do to help?" she asked.

 

"One of the things that Sammy wanted was a date night. I think it's a good idea, except I don't know how to plan one." Dean was blushing from ear to ear. 

"Where do you usually take your dates? Is Sam really that different from the guys or girls you normally ask out?" She asked him.

"That's just it I've had plenty of hookups and more than my fair share of quickies in the men's room or the back alley of the local dive bar. I hate to admit it but I've never had a real date. I'm betting he has been dating for a while." Dean explained in a rush. he was sure Sam had a lot more experience with things that were considered normal then Dean could even think about.

"Dean, you can't worry about what Sam has done or not done before he met you. He likes _you_. I'm sure you've figured out the kind of things Sam likes. You've been living together for a couple of weeks. He isn't expecting an overly romantic gesture. He's not a princess looking for his prince." Jody winked at him as her phone rang. 

He decided to leave before she hung up. He was grateful for her help but he's had enough caring and sharing for the day. He had to get home so he could plan the perfect first date with Sam.


End file.
